


A Long Day.

by AnnaZanna9



Series: Robert MacCready [5]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Children, F/M, Fallout Fanfic, Living, Love, Maccready - Freeform, Mercenaries, Travels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-11 01:19:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7019467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaZanna9/pseuds/AnnaZanna9





	A Long Day.

Robert sat up on his bed with his head in his hands, Lucy lying naked next to him.  
Robert placed his hand on Lucy's side as she slept he leaned and kissed her cheek as he stood, he slipped his clean clothes over his body and slid his duster over him, he grabbed his rifle in the corner as he headed for the door and Duncan woke crying, Robert rushed over to the child's small room and cradled his son in his hands, he kissed his forehead and said quietly. "Daddy's little boy has to be good, I have to go to work now." Duncan squirmed in Robert's arms as he tried to comfort him, Lucy stretched out and heard Robert struggling to calm the crying boy, Lucy sat up and said loudly. "Bring my little boy over here." Robert smiled and walked over to Lucy's side and handed her the crying child. Lucy kissed Robert and said. "Go to work hun I can handle him from here." Robert sighed and said. "He had another nightmare, I love you two, I hope you aren't still had at me.." Lucy grasped Robert's hand and said. "I'll get over it eventually but I still love you." Robert smirked and said. "Love you Lucielle." Lucy smiled at him as he walked out of the door, Robert walked out of the front door with his cigarette in between his lips he lit it as he walked along the long quiet road to Quincy.  
Robert knocked on the giant gate that belonged to the entrance of Quincy, he yelled. "R. MacCready!" A tall black man that stood on a catwalk above the gate with a skull tattooed on his forehead yelled. "MacCready is back!" Tyler was standing in front of Robert as the gate opened, he said. "It's about fucking time R.J MacCready showed the hell up after two fucking weeks." Robert smiled nervously and said. "My wife just had a baby, and well I've been in the hospital for two fu, I mean freaking months." Tyler and a bunch of other gunners laughed loudly as Robert hesitated to say fucking, Tyler said. "Guys look our best fucking sniper has been pussy whipped into his place!" Robert smirked and said as he threw his middle finger in the air. "Well unlike you guys I decided that I wanted to curb my attitude cause I care to raise my baby to be a better person than myself!" Tyler laughed and said. "Sure pussy boy, maybe Lucy's the one with a dick." Robert's cheeks reddened, as he got older he enjoyed less to talk about sexual oriented subjects. Barnes walked out of the church with Lisa next to him, she hugged Robert and said. "Sounds like you've been getting busy with your friend." Robert sighed and said. "She's my wife, and she had our son Duncan, I don't want to talk about it anymore." Lisa chuckled and said. "Rob don't be offended that a few men called you pussies, trust me you'll eventually get called much worse things, I hung out with Barnes for an hour or so and they all stood outside yelling, 'Lee is in there sucking Barnes dick' so just wait a while." Robert sighed and walked towards the paper handler, he handed Robert a small package with pictures and information about an order coming in about sharpshooters needed, he opened the letter and found a small picture of a man about his age with two small daughters a son and a wife that looked similar to Taylor he read the small writing on the back saying, 'Fredrick Poland with his wife Taylor, two daughters Summer and Hailee, and his son Anderson.' Robert's jaw dropped, Taylor was beautiful as ever with her hair that had turned a light amber red, Robert pulled the letter out of the envelope it stated in red lettering.  
"To what ever piece of shit mercenaries read this, my name in Harry Tyer, and I'm paying a fair amount of ten thousand caps to who ever kills this piece of shit and his wife, I want their heads when you do, so if you're reading this get the hell to work." 

Robert stood up and said. "I'll take this order paper master." Robert headed to the small home located three miles from the gas station, a small mailbox stood at the end of the long driveway that said the name Poland. Robert ran up the driveway, his jaw dropped as he saw the farm had been ransacked, destroyed, he thought of how surprised he'd be to find any survivors here. Robert walked slowly into the home, the front door lying on the living room floor, the furniture burnt, cut and flung, he heard a small voice whimpering in the back of the home, he turned the corner and saw a small girl in the corner crying, Robert walked up slowly to her and asked. "Are, are you Hailee?" The small girl turned to face him with a small knife in her hand, she almost slit Robert across the face, he landed on his back as he jumped, he said. "I'm not gonna hurt you, I'm Robert!" The small girl said. "My mom told me about you, and yes, how did you know my name?" Robert stood with his hand in front of him he said calmly. "I'm a mercenary, I'm here to help you though, I know your mother." Hailee wiped her face and said. "I'll trust you just to help me find my family, super mutants attacked us, I need to find my little kitty Tater and my teddy, Bubbles." Robert offered his hand to the small girl and said. "I promise I'll help you find Tater and Bubbles." Hailee placed her hand in Robert's and they walked out of the home Hailee called for her cat Tater, and a small brown cat ran from under a ruined tractor in their yard she ran over and said. "Tater it's really you!" Robert smiled as he saw the young girl cradle her cat Robert asked. "Do you want to find Bubbles?" Hailee held the cat and said. "No I need Tater, I can always find a new Bubbles." Robert asked. "Do you know where your parents are?" The small girl stood stroking her cat and said. "Everyone died except me and Tater, I don't know where they are." Robert smirked and said. "Well if you don't know where they are then how do you know they're dead?" Hailee said quietly. "Because those big green men shot them all." Robert sighed and said. "Oh, well do you know someone that would take care of you?" Then Robert heard a woman yell to the child, Hailee turned and saw her, she yelled. "Momma!" Taylor ran to the small girl and cried as she hugged the small child, Taylor held Hailee's hand and said. "Thank you Robert." Robert smiled and hugged Taylor, she ran with the small child and the cat never to be seen again. Robert walked back down to the gas station and headed back to his home with a more active plan than just resting. Robert ran tiredly up his driveway and barged through the door, Lucy jumped and said. "Gosh Robert what the hell!" Robert closed the door and said. "We need to go to Diamond City for a few days." Lucy's eyes were wide, she said. "Uh dumbass we are a few days from Diamond City and we have a baby, I crying screaming upset by anything child." Duncan ran from his room and said. "Dada is back mamy!" Robert lifted his son and said. "Son can you handle traveling?" Duncan cheered and said. "Really traveling with mamy and dada!" Robert kissed his sons cheek and held Lucy's hand, he said. "Lucy my military group is going to be pissed, I accidentally shot a soldier and now they are gonna find out." Robert felt a burning in his chest when he lied to his wife, every day was a lie anymore.   
Lucy stood and said. "I'll pack mine and Duncan's clothes but I'm really fucking pissed at you Robert Joseph." Robert stood and sighed as he grabbed clothes from the coffee table he held his rifle in his hand as he stood in the doorway to his home, he said. "I promise you Lucielle, I will never stop running until you and Duncan are safe." Duncan tugged on Robert's pant leg and said. "But dada we're already safe." Robert lifted his son into his arms and said with a crackly voice. "I know son, I know." Robert felt the warm embrace of his son holding him, he realized that nothing in his life was quite as beautiful as having a child's love. Robert kissed his sons cheek and waited until the next day for his travels, only time will show for the next few days.


End file.
